


The Kitchen Maid Lady of the North

by DarkPhoenixGoddess10



Series: Anne and Richard: Inspired by Fairy Tales [18]
Category: The Sunne in Splendour - Sharon Kay Penman, The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixGoddess10/pseuds/DarkPhoenixGoddess10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cinderella" is probably the most well-known among the fairy tales. But do you know its true origin?</p><p>Once upon a time, there was a royal prince who has to wed for his duty. And he insisted that he will marry no one but "the woman of his choice". So his brother the King decided to throw a mask ball where he will choose one of the ladies to be his wife.</p><p>Meanwhile, in a sanctuary, there was a maiden who heard about the mask ball. She wanted to go, but didn't have the proper gown. But she was assisted by a kind merchant.</p><p>When she made her entrance, all eyes were on her - including those of the prince's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annetheseamaiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetheseamaiden/gifts).



_London, 1540_

"Your Majesty, Lady Ursula Stafford," the servant announced.

Adjusting her gown, Queen Anne received her visitor.

Lady Ursula Stafford was the youngest daughter of Margaret Pole, who was imprisoned in the Tower. Margaret Pole once held the title Countess of Salisbury. By blood, she was a cousin to the King's late mother, Elizabeth of York.

And niece to the maligned King, Richard III, whose name no one dared to mention in Court.

Looking at the Queen, Lady Ursula wondered what her fate would be. The first Queen Catherine of Aragon was divorced and died alone without her beloved daughter Mary by her side. The second Queen lost her head, literally. No one was fully convinced that the King would have her executed for real until the moment the French executioner swift his sword. The third Queen Lady Jane Seymour fared better, only to die from childbed fever after a long, arduous labor.

Now before her was the fourth Queen.

And she only had one head and one life.

"Lady Ursula, if you please," the Queen greeted her warmly.

"Your Majesty, I have come here to tell you a tale," Lady Ursula said to the Queen. Behind her, her servant presented a coffer. Lady Ursula opened the coffer; inside was a pair of golden shoes with heels made of glass. "I've heard that you like fairy tales, Your Majesty."

"I do," the Queen nodded. "Since I was a child, scholars and storytellers have come to my father's court. I have heard many; they never failed to entertain me."

Lady Ursula smiled.

The Queen was warm and gentle. Perhaps after hearing the tale, she would offer a few kind words for her mother, Margaret Pole.

"Once upon a time," Lady Ursula began. "There was a King..."

***

_London, 1472_

Sitting in his throne, York King Edward IV received the Ambassador of Burgundy. The Ambassador presented the King a letter from his sister Margaret, Duchess of Burgundy. Her stepdaughter, Princess Marie of Burgundy is fine and beautiful, she wrote. And the Duke of Burgundy is seeking a suitor for her. This man - whoever he is - shall be the wealthiest man in Europe. At the end of the letter, Margaret asked after Dickon, their youngest brother. Among all their siblings, he was only one who has yet wed.

King Edward knew his sister's intention. While agreeing that Marie of Burgundy would be fine match for Richard, the Duke of Gloucester, he knew it'd fall through.

For Richard only loved one woman - Lady Anne Neville.

Lady Anne and Richard grew up together in the North. Maybe back then Lady Anne's father, Earl of Warwick, had intended for Richard and Anne to wed. Their mother, the formidable Duchess Cecily of York, even mentioned how Richard and Anne reminded her of the late Duke of York and herself. If Warwick truly intended Richard to marry Anne, then he was successful - at least on Richard. King Edward could never forget how Richard reacted upon hearing that Anne was to wed Edward of Lancaster. Richard had always been stoic and withdrawn with his emotions; but that night, he lost it.

He flipped the entire meal table over.

After the death of Lancaster, the first thing Richard requested from him was to marry Anne.

The King promised that he would give him his approval and blessing.

Only to face the aggressive objection from George.

When Richard returned from the Scottish borderline, he was informed that Lady Anne was missing. After a massive search all over London, Lady Anne was nowhere to be found.

Snickering, George told Richard that Anne took the veil and joined an order to be a nun. His wife, Lady Isabel - who was also sister to Lady Anne - confirmed that.

Richard refused to believe them.

Still, Anne was nowhere to be found.

And Richard could not remain unmarried forever. He was nineteen now, and he needed a Duchess.

***

"What should we do about Dickon?" King Edward asked his mother, Duchess Cecily.

"Give him time," Duchess Cecily replied. "He is just like his father in many ways."

"But we can't leave him as thus!" King Edward showed Duchess Cecily the letter from his sister Margaret about Marie of Burgundy. "There are many potential brides from Dickon."

Queen Elizabeth laughed. "You _sure_ know that your brother Gloucester will not comply. The lady may be prettier or bring a larger dowry, but Dickon will not pay attention to her if she were not Lady Anne."

"Perhaps you can speak to him, Lady Mother," King Edward said. "To marry is his duty, to York and to England."

***

After much waiting, Richard the Duke of Gloucester finally came to the throne room. Wordlessly, he bowed to the King and Queen, and then to his mother and kissed her hand.

"Dickon," the King began. "I summoned you here to speak with you, not as your King, but as your brother. Before our father departed for war, he told me to look after you. You are my right hand man, Richard and my beloved brother. You need to wed and beget heirs."

Richard said nothing.

"I have appointed you as Lord of North," the King continued. "But you cannot go unless you marry."

Richard looked away.

"Richard," Duchess Cecily spoke. "You need to marry and think not as a man but as a royal duke and Lord of North."

But to Richard, to be in North without Anne...

"Our sister Meg has written to me about Mary of Burgundy," King Edward told him. "She's very pretty and lively, and very, very _wealthy_."

Duchess Cecily and King Edward studied Richard's reaction. After a long silence, he muttered, "No."

"What do you want then?" King Edward was losing his patience. "Stay unmarried for the rest of your life? Lady Anne has chosen God and you know you will never see her again."

A harsh light flashed in Richard's eyes.

"If you don't like Princess Mary of Burgundy, I can suggest Lady Margaret Beaufort," Queen Elizabeth said. "She also has great wealth, and saintly knees."

Finally Richard spoke.

"If you insist that I should marry, then I will," he said evenly. "But under one condition."

"What is it?" King Edward asked.

"It has to be a woman of my choice."

With that said, he bowed and left.

***

"Mother, I have some news for you!" Elizabeth Woodville came to her mother's quarters excitedly like a little girl.

"Are you with child again?"

"No, not yet," Elizabeth Woodville shook her head. "But soon, I will have another child in my belly."

"Your husband is fertile as a bull!" Lady Jacquetta laughed.

Elizabeth took a seat as Jaquetta sipped her wine.

"Mother, Edward is throwing a ball," Elizabeth told her. "He is inviting all the unwed noblewomen in England."

"Including Lady Stafford?" Jacquetta raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, but I don't think she'll come."

"What is the King up to now?"

"His brother Gloucester insisted on marrying the woman of his choice," Elizabeth explained. "So Edward decided to throw a ball, inviting all unwed ladies in England to attend. At the end of the ball, he shall choose one of them to be his bride, or else, he'd have to wed anyone chosen by Edward."

Jacquetta was amused.

"And," Elizabeth added, covering her eyes with one hand. "Everyone has to wear a mask."

"A mask ball," Jacquetta muttered. "Oh my, I wonder how he is going to choose when all the ladies wear a mask. And you never know, maybe he will choose one and after the mask is removed, it's Lady Anne."

"Mother, I am thinking, Eleanor and Margaret, they are at an eligible age to wed," Elizabeth began to sound serious. "Perhaps one of them can become a royal duchess."

"You believe that Gloucester will wed one of my daughters!"

"Mother, Eleanor and Margaret are lovely and inherited your beauty and _grace_ ," Elizabeth said. "Besides, everyone will be in masks. If they are dressed in the richest gowns and dance gracefully, I'm sure Gloucester will be besotted."

"You think Gloucester will like anyone besides Lady Anne?"

"Gloucester is not like Edward," Elizabeth replied. "He is besotted with Anne only because he has not paid attention to any other woman. At the mask ball, he will have to pay attention to every one of the ladies and then he'd realize that there are other fishes in the sea."

***

The bell tolled.

It woke her up.

She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

It was another day.

She rose from the bed and got dressed.

In a simple and plain gown, she washed her face in a basin and then prayed.

After that, she walked out of her chamber and began her duty for the sanctuary. With a herd of geese, she took them to the meadow and tended them.

Once, she used to be a rich heiress.

Once, she used to be Princess of Wales and future Queen of England.

But now, she was a goose maiden at the Sanctuary of St. Martin le Grand.  


	2. Chapter 2

When Jacquetta came to her daughters' chambers, she could hear them chatting.

No, arguing.

After she walked into their chamber, she saw her two younger daughters, Eleanor and Margaret, arguing while trying on all the gowns. The two young women were so engaged in their argument that they didn't even notice their mother was here. Jacquetta watched her daughters with her arms folded.

Eleanor had blond hair and blue eyes; she was intelligent and outspoken. Margaret, on the other hand, was brunette and more demure.

So which one of them would end up being the Duchess of Gloucester?

"What are you arguing about?" Jacquetta suddenly spoke.

"Lady Mother," the two girls stood and curtsied.

"We are talking about Gloucester," Eleanor said.

"What about him?"

"The real reason behind his dedication to marry Lady Anne Neville, Warwick's daughter," Eleanor replied. "Margaret said that he is truly in love with her, but I see it differently."

"Oh?" Jacquetta raised an eyebrow.

"You see, if Gloucester were to marry Lady Anne, it will bring him great wealth and political alliance," Eleanor said. "Elizabeth told us that the King has made him the Lord of North, a position originally held by Warwick. If he marries Lady Anne, then naturally the North will see him as heir to Warwick."

"Well said," Jacquetta nodded.

"But I disagree," Margaret said. "Lady Mother, you have told us that Gloucester grew up in North with Lady Anne. And I remember how you described his reaction upon hearing the betrothal between Lady Anne and Lancaster. There must be more than just political gain if he really reacted thus passionately."

"That's true too," Jacquetta said. "Girls, you must remember, marriage is not just about love. It's your duty to your family. Love and duty - you will need both for the marriage to be successful. Whichever comes first is up to fate."

"Elizabeth is very eager to see one of us marrying Gloucester," Eleanor said. "But I don't see how Gloucester would want to marry a Woodville."

"If he were to choose you in a mask ball," Jacquetta said. "Then he does see something in you besides of your name. Eleanor, you have inherited my beauty and intelligence. You can surely impress him with your knowledge and words. However, keep in mind, Gloucester is a pensive man. You might not want to speak too much."

Eleanor nodded.

"And you Margaret," Jacquetta turned to her other daughter. "No one can dance more graceful than you. With a beautiful gown, you will be the center of the attention."

Margaret smiled and then blushed.

"Remember girls, if one of you were to wed Gloucester," Jacquetta said. "It will be good for England. Gloucester is the King's loyal brother but he was taught and groomed by Warwick. By marrying a Woodville, he will be on our side."

***

_The Sanctuary of St. Martin-le-Grand_

After counting the geese, Anne escorted them back to the sanctuary. By first glance, one could hardly believe that she was once future Queen of England. When she was little, she had heard about the Fortune's Wheel. She could rise very high or fall very low. Indeed, she did rise very high, but then fell very, very low. Her marriage to Edouard of Lancaster was never consummated. It was done in name only to secure her father's military support. Since Warwick had been a turncoat, Margaret of Anjou could not trust him. By marrying Lancaster in name only, Anne was nothing but a pawn used to bargain her father's army. After her father's ultimate defeat and death, Anne was taken back to the York side as a prisoner. She was placed under the guardianship of her sister Isabel and George Duke of Clarence. George, like her father and Margaret of Anjou, treated her like an object. Once again, she had become a pawn - that George to use can bargain the entire Beauchamp fortune.

No, she will not allow that to happen.

Her experience from her first marriage was that she would never want to belong to any man again.

Though her marriage to Lancaster wasn't consummated, she was a widow now - which meant that she could inherit lands and properties of her own right.

She had asked and begged George to allow her to speak to the King but no avail. Then she began to write; to Elizabeth Woodville and even to her daughter Princess Elizabeth.

Still no avail.

And then, one night, she overheard Isabel's ladies.

_George might have something planned...that will not be in her favor._

Knowing George and the things he is capable to do, Anne decided to escape.

Secretly, and dressed plainly, she left George's manor and hid herself in a sanctuary. The old priest was very kind and took her in.

And he raised geese.

At the sanctuary, Anne offered to tend the geese. It allowed her to take her minds off things and to enjoy fresh air at the meadow.

It gave her time to think.

Where could she go from here?

She did think of Richard, the York prince whom she supposed to marry. But now...

Her father had betrayed the King; and Richard had fought loyally at the York King's side. She had betrothed and wed the Lancastrian Prince of Wales. What would he think of her now?

They grew up together at Middleham, and she still had those happy memories.

Perhaps, at least as a friend, he could help her.

But how could she see him?

***

 "Dickon!" Rob Percy and Francis Lovell came to see him. "So we heard. The King is throwing a mask ball so that you can find your future bride!"

These two looked far more excited than Richard himself.

"You are not still thinking of Anne, are you?" Rob teased.

"Clarence told him that she has taken the veil," Francis told him, though not too convinced.

"Dickon, you know you have to have the decision sooner or later," Rob said. "The King will not have it."

_To remain a bachelor the rest of his life._

Richard closed his eyes and said nothing.

"By the way, I have heard something more serious," Francis said, lowering his voice. "The Queen's two younger sisters are attending the ball."

Now Richard looked at him.

Without another word, he left.

"You think Lady Margaret Beaufort will be there too?" Rob asked.

Given that all noblewomen who are unwed were invited, anyone, including Lady Margaret Beaufort or even Jacquetta of Luxembourg, can be a potential Duchess of Gloucester - if Richard were to choose her.


	3. Chapter 3

"One, two, three, pull!" Eleanor ordered her maids.

Holding the strings of corset, her two maids pulled as hard as they could while Eleanor tried to hold her dignity and hide her discomfort.

"Eleanor, what are you doing?" Jacquetta questioned after stepped into her chamber. "Stop this now!"

Quickly, the maids stopped and curtsied. Under Jacquetta's hard stare, they quietly went away.

"I'm only trying to make myself more like _her_ ," Eleanor explained, wiping off the sweats from her forehead. "She is very slim but I am not."

"Which is why you'd more luckier in terms of childbearing," Jacquetta replied, taking the corset off her. "You have curves and you should be proud of it. Like me and Elizabeth, if Gloucester were to choose you, your marriage will be very fruitful."

"Why is Gloucester so obsessed with that skinny Warwick girl?" Eleanor asked, partially out of curiosity and partially out of her animosity towards Anne. "Her mother failed to have sons and her sister failed as well."

"Hush!" Jacquetta lectured. "You must not speak of her this way!"

"She is a daughter of father's murderer," Eleanor said as matter-of-factly. "And she did marry the Lancastrian Prince of Wales, to dethrone Elizabeth."

"She only did what she was told," Jacquetta said. "In hard times, you can only do what you can do. Now listen to me child, if you are chosen, speak kindly of Lady Anne. Whatever is precious to your husband should be precious to you as well."

Eleanor spoke no more.

Instead, she went towards her cosmetic table and looked into her reflection.

In many ways, she resembled her oldest sister Elizabeth.

Jacquetta let out a sigh and walked out of her daughter's chamber.

In her heart, she hoped that Margaret would be the one ended up chosen. Unlike Eleanor, Margaret was more pliant and soft spoken; she may be a better fit. If the York brothers do not want to turn on one another again and if England does not want another civil war...the result of Eleanor becoming the Duchess of Gloucester was unimaginable.

***

_The Sanctuary of St. Martin-le-Grand_

At the chapel, Anne quietly prayed. After she finished praying, she crossed herself and rose to her feet. Only then she noticed another individual praying at the chapel as well. He dressed well and looked familiar. At first, Anne wondered if he works for George and came here to search for her. But then again, this man looked rather gentle and harmless. Something in her heart was telling her that she should remain and speak to him.

After he finished his prayer, he rose to his feet and adjusted his doublet.

He saw Anne as well.

After studying her face for a moment, he gasped, "Why, Lady Anne!"

Clutching onto her rosary, Anne said nothing.

"Do you remember who I am? I made dresses for you!" The man went on. "At the North, in Middleham Castle!"

A moment later, Anne finally relaxed. Only then she recognized him as well.

"Mr. Pensier!" Anne covered her mouth to swallow her emotions.

Mr. Pensier was a merchant from Burgundy who sells the best fabrics. Warwick had been his costumer; many of the gowns and cloaks worn by the Countess, Isabel, and Anne were purchased from him.

"How did you end up here?" Mr. Pensier asked with care and disbelief. He took Anne's hand like a loving father.

***

"Your father fell out with the King, but it has nothing to do with you," Mr. Pensier said to Anne. "Hasn't the King issue you a pardon?"

"It is not the King," Anne wiped away her tear. Quietly, she told Mr. Pensier what had happened at George's manor.

Shaking his head, Mr. Pensier murmured, "I remember Lady Isabel. She was tall for her age...I have always thought that she looked like your protector while standing next to you."

"She has changed," Anne replied softly. "She's with George now."

"And what about the Duke of Gloucester?" Mr. Pensier asked her. "Would you consider-?"

He stopped speaking.

Anne looked away. "No, I will not marry him."

"But why not?" Mr. Pensier wasn't even sure that he heard her right. "Are you planning to stay here for the rest of your life?"

"I will not marry again, ever," Anne said determinedly. "If I am to marry again, I will be nothing but an object belongs to a man. I am a widow and thus I have my rights to the lands and fortune that are rightfully mine by the law."

"Listen to me," Mr. Pensier urged. "I am not your father and I don't have all the knowledge he had. But from my years of experience as a merchant, I have seen much. Marry, I tell you. It will be for the best for you."

"No," Anne insisted.

"But how can you obtain your lands and money then?" Mr. Pensier asked. "Where can you go from here?"

"The Duke of Gloucester," Anne began. "He can assist me. He grew up in the same household with me. At least as a friend..."

"You truly believe that the His Grace the Duke of Gloucester will do all this for you solely for the sake of your childhood friendship?" Mr. Pensier said. "In case if you don't know, the Duke of Gloucester is under the pressure to marry. Do you know why I am in London? The King is throwing a ball to select a bride for him."

Anne tensed for a moment.

And then she asked, "Mr. Pensier, if you can help me..."


	4. Chapter 4

_She was dancing._

_She was turning._

_A hand took hers._

_She curtsied._

_Slowly, he removed his mask and revealed his face..._

Anne woke up before she could catch a glimpse of the face of her dancing partner. She had been thinking about the upcoming mask ball, which she wanted to go.

However, she needed a proper gown.

She washed up and got dressed. Patiently, she waited for Mr. Pensier near the chapel.

Finally, after a long wait, Mr. Pensier showed up. Quickly, Anne went to him.

"Mr. Pensier, please," Anne beseeched.

"No," Mr. Pensier replied without a hesitation.

"But I need you," Anne went on. "My father had treated you kindly. Please, just this once."

"No."

"What can I do to change your mind?" Anne asked. "Tell me, what can I do to convince you to loan me a gown?"

After a long thought, Mr. Pensier said, "If you can collect all these backs, all 57 of them."

He took out a bag full of pearls. Abruptly, he threw the pearls on to the ground, watching as they rolled away.

"If you can find them and bring them all back to me, then I shall consider."

***

Onto the ground, Anne crawled and picked up all the pearls she could get her hand on. It was more difficult than she ever expected since the pearls were small and slippery. She managed to retrieve 55 of them; she counted and recounted. Now, all she needed was to find two more. She looked around, into every corner of the sanctuary.

Still, she couldn't find the remaining two.

"You can stop now," Mr. Pensier told her, watching her searching in despair.

Sitting on the ground, Anne showed him the pearls she retrieved.

"How many did you find?"

"Fifty-five."

"Do you know why you can't find the other two?"

Anne shook her head.

Kneeling down, Mr. Pensier showed her the two remaining pearls in his palm.

So they were in his hands all along.

"My lady," Mr. Pensier said patiently. "If you were to go to the ball and saw the Duke of Gloucester, how are you going to convince him to help you? And how are you going to know if the Duke of Clarence's men won't recognize you and seize you back? And it's a masked ball, where everyone will wear a mask...the way you are thinking...not possible. You need an ally, and the Duke of Gloucester wouldn't be a reliable ally unless you agree to marry him."

"What's the point of these pearls?" Anne asked him.

"First, I want to test you," Mr. Pensier replied. "I want to see how much you are willing to go to the ball. Second, I want you to understand that you need to look into other ways. Sometimes, the answer lies in places where you expect it the least."

"Are you afraid that if I get caught, George will punish you?"

"No," Mr. Pensier said. "That's my least of the worries. I am thinking of you."

***

_Windsor Castle_

The tailors took Richard's measures as Francis stood by watching.

"So what kind of mask are you going to wear?" Francis asked.

Richard said nothing.

He looked at Francis, up and down.

"What is it?"

Francis was a little dumbfounded, for he did not know what Richard was up to.

***

_Lady Jacquetta's Quarters_

The two girls, Eleanor and Margaret, were busy preparing their gowns and their matching masks. The Queen was there to help as well. While Margaret was trying on her slippers, Eleanor was looking into something; a note with scribbles.

"Eleanor, what are you looking at?" The Queen asked.

"Nothing," Eleanor replied and slipped the note into the pocket.

Unbeknownst to her mother and her sisters, Eleanor secretly paid the maids who had served the Neville sisters. She wanted to know some details of Lady Anne Neville. How small was her waist? What was her hair color exactly? How small were her feet?

The maids happily accepted the gold coins she offered them and together, gave her a note with all the details of Lady Anne.

Based on what the maids had informed her, Lady Anne Neville had dainty, small feet. Her waist was small as well, like those of a willow tree. Her hair was dark and she also had smallest hands. However, the part that the Duke of Gloucester liked her the most was her intelligence. According to the maids, Lady Anne was very well-educated; and she and the Duke were educated together back in Middleham in the same schoolroom. The Duke loved nothing more than in depth discussion with Lady Anne on wide range of scholarly topics.

Eleanor studied her hands.

No bad.

Then her hair...oh no...blond.

The exact opposite.

An idea came up to her.

She thought about it for a second with some hesitation.

"Eleanor! Come here!" The Queen called her over.

Hearing her sister's voice, Eleanor became more motivated.

In order to reach up, she must take risks and believe in herself. Elizabeth ended up being Queen by waiting for the King by the oak tree and putting down her pride to beseech his help. If she, Eleanor of Rivers, wanted to be the Duchess of Gloucester, the she too must take extra measures.

***

"Did you give the note to Lady Eleanor?" Isabel, Duchess of Clarence asked.

The maids nodded.

Smirking, Isabel dismissed them.

Her maids were obedient and loyal to her indeed. Right after Lady Eleanor paid them, they came to her directly and told her what happened. Humored, Isabel wrote a few things that were either exaggeration of Anne or completely untrue and had the maids take it back to Lady Eleanor.

Certainly, she would not want to see Lady Eleanor ended up marrying Richard.

For a moment, she thought of her sister.

_Where could she be?_

Similar to Richard, Anne never revealed much; however when it was time to take action, she would take action without a doubt.

***

_The Sanctuary of St. Martin-le-Grand_

Anne sat silently by the chapel with rosary in her hand.

The ball was in a few days but she had no chance of going.

She must speak to Richard before he marries, because by then, she would never be able to see him.

"My lady," Mr. Pensier came to her and presented her a package.

Anne's eyes brightened with hope.

When he showed it go her, Anne couldn't believe her eyes.

It was a gown, glistened like a sun.

Before she could speak, a pair of shoes was presented to her as well.

It was special - made of glass.

"The ball is the night after tomorrow," Mr. Pensier told her. "There's a carriage waiting outside of the sanctuary, which you will take. You will go as Lady Katherine Percy. But remember, you must return before midnight."

"Why midnight?"

"Because by then the horses and carriage will have to return to its owner," Mr. Pensier said. "They are not mine; but Sir Howard's. Lady Katherine Percy is his stepdaughter."

"Why can't she go to the ball?"

Mr. Pensier chuckled. "Because she's only five."

"You go to the ball, Lady Anne and find the Duke of Gloucester," Mr. Pensier told her. "If you come out before midnight, the carriage will take you back here. But if not, the carriage will be gone and back to the manor of Sir Howard's."

Anne nodded in gratitude.


	5. Chapter 5

The day of the masked ball finally arrived, to the delight of all the unwed noble ladies.

The Duke of Gloucester certainly was not a bad-looking man. He was also a brave soldier, military strategist, brilliant administrator, and a loyal brother to the King. Having him as a husband would be a blessing. Many were surprised that the youngest brother of the King would choose a bride among all the unwed English noble ladies instead of a foreign royal princess. Still, to many, it was great news and an opportunity. Not every woman born in a house of nobility was rich and well off. It depended on order of the birth and her family's connection. A girl may be a lady, but she could also be sleeping with many other girls in a large dormitory and act as a junior maid instead of having her own private chamber.

Thus, for some, it was a golden opportunity.

The ladies poured into the Windsor Castle wearing their finest gowns and the prettiest mask.

Everyone at the ball - men and women - was wearing a mask and thus no one knew each other's identity.

The music was playing and fine wine was served in the Great Hall; but no sign of the Duke or any man.

The ladies were disappointed and confused. They ate, drank, and chatted with each other, wondering what's going to happen next.

"I can't believe you dyed your hair," Margaret said to Eleanor. "It's so black and unreal."

"It's worth it," Eleanor said determinedly. "It will catch his attention."

Margaret rolled her eyes. "In the wrong way."

"Look, sister," Eleanor said. "I will win the hand of the Duke. Just watch me, and I promise you, after becoming the Duchess of Gloucester, I will pull some strings and find you the best husband in England."

"You know that you can lose all your hair from dying it so dark," Margaret continued.

"I could care less," Eleanor said proudly. "After becoming the duchess, I shall have the finest headdress and no one would know."

And the music stopped, suddenly.

The men stepped in.

All of them wore the same color of doublet and the exact same mask.

So which one of them was the Duke of Gloucester?

Finally, the last man entered; he was wearing a dark blue doublet and a mask of boar.

All the ladies' eyes brightened after seeing him.

Eleanor cleared her throat, trying to get in front of other ladies.

The Duke gave the valets a gesture. In turn, the valets had all the ladies to step back and get into two lines. The men also took their position before the ladies as the Duke of Gloucester sauntered between the two lines, looking at all the ladies.

To choose one of them as his partner.

Finally, he extended out his hand to one of them.

That lady smiled brightly.

However, before they could dance, they heard footsteps.

They all turned to see who it was.

Before them was a lady, dressed in a beautiful gown - gold as the sun. Her hair was reddish brown and around her neck she wore a simple cross. Of course, she was wearing a mask as well.

Her tardiness - and the gown she wore - certainly caught the attention of many.

"Who is she?" Eleanor whispered to Margaret, who only shrugged.

Apparently, the Duke found what he was looking for. But before he could go to her, another male attendant stepped in and took her hand, much to the relief of other ladies. The music began and each masked male attendant danced with the lady before him, which made the Duke left out.

"Your Grace, if I may."

The Duke turned; Eleanor curtsied before him.

Before he could even respond, Eleanor took his hand and the dance began.

"I am a clever girl," Eleanor said. "And thus I like to converse with clever men..."

She went on and on while the Duke only danced silently.

***

The lady in the golden gown - Anne - was dancing with her partner but her eyes were on the Duke. Somehow, she must find a way to get to him. All she needed to do was to speak with him, and nothing more. As long as he could help her cause, that'd be sufficient. But her partner was quite dominating. Anne felt she was trapped in this dance with him.

"Your eyes are on the Duke," her partner said. "You want to be his duchess that badly."

"No, not at all," Anne replied. She was certainly offended by his words.

"Then why are you here?"

"I...I..." Stuttering, Anne did not know what to tell him. She would him to know her true identity.

"Let me guess, you are here under the pressure of your family," he went on. "To bring incalculable wealth and power through the marriage to a royal duke."

"No, it's not that," she replied. "I am not looking forward to any marriage."

"Why is that?"

"You would not understand," Anne chuckled. "You are a man."

Her eyes went to the Duke again but he seemed to be further and further away. Other ladies seemed to form a fortress around him.

"What is your name?"

"Does it matter?" Anne said. "We are not supposed to reveal our identity until the Duke makes his choice." She paused and looked at him, "Can you let me go?"

"The Duke already picked his partner," he replied. "It'd be awkward for you to step in."

"You know when is he going to announce his decision?"

"Whenever he chooses."

The dance continued on and Anne looked at the Duke. Even behind the mask, he didn't seem to enjoy himself. For some reason, he looked different from the Richard she used to know. Well, they had not seen each other for some time and there had been a war.

War changed everyone who's affected, including Anne herself.

_Would he still help her?_

She had always thought Richard as a friend at least; but now he seemed to be a stranger.

A loud sound interrupted her thoughts.

Sound of bell toll.

"What is it?"

Her partner laughed. "Almost midnight."

Midnight...

Anne remembered what Mr. Pensier had told her.

She must go back.

If not, then she couldn't return to the sanctuary. George would find her...

With all her strength she pulled away from her partner and bolted out of the Great Hall.

Her male partner was rather amused as she disappeared from his sight.


	6. Chapter 6

In her suit, Eleanor restlessly waited for the announcement or being called.

She had danced with the Duke of Gloucester the entire night and without a doubt, she was fully convinced that she would be chosen as the new duchess.

As she waited, she dug her fingers under her headdress to scratch her scalp. It itched so much!

Watching her sister, Margaret tried to hold her laughs. Poor Eleanor dyed her hair black to entice the Duke, and as result, not only she lost one of her best asset, it also caused her a lot of irritation.

Finally, a servant came to them.

To Eleanor's surprise and disappointment, they were informed that the King is going to hold another masked ball - and for the same purpose. Margaret and Eleanor looked at each other and wondered what it meant. Was the Duke not satisfied with Eleanor? Or was it because he wanted to get to know Eleanor better?

No matter what the reason was, both girls had to go.

***

At the sanctuary, Anne wordlessly watched the geese. The masked ball she attended made her heart sank. Richard, whom she had seen as a friend since childhood, danced with another lady the whole night and basically he was like a stranger.

And the conversation she had with her dancing partner did not make her feel any more comfortable.

_Let me guess, you are here under the pressure of your family, to bring incalculable wealth and power through the marriage to a royal duke._

_The Duke already picked his partner. It'd be awkward for you to step in._

He was no longer that young boy who admired her father and was to be her betrothed.

She was no longer a member in his inner circle whom he can love and trust.

Maybe it was all a mistake.

Then, she thought of the man she danced with.

Somewhere in her heart, she wanted to see him again.

The thoughts made her giggle.

Unbeknowst to her, Mr. Pensier was watching her from afar.

***

"The King is holding another ball," Mr. Pensier informed her later that evening.

Anne's eyes lightened but then waned.

"I don't know if I should go," she muttered.

"Did you speak with the Duke at all?"

"No," she shook her head.

"Then you have a second chance."

Anne didn't seem to be interested at all.

"I saw you laughing today," Mr. Pensier said. "I haven't seen you laugh like that since I found you here."

"I didn't dance with Richard," Anne told him. "But I did dance with another partner. He...he's different."

"Do you know his name? His status?"

Anne shook her head.

"My lady, any man who could attend that ball must be someone in his circle," Mr. Pensier pointed out. "All the noble ladies were invited but not all the _noblemen_."

She was still hesitant.

"Take my advice," he added. "Go to the ball and go seek him out."

"Who?"

"The man whom you danced with."

"But do you think...that this man, whoever he is, can help me?" Anne asked. "Maybe he won't. Perhaps he only came to me because of the gown I wore."

Indeed, with that glittering gown golden like the sun, it'd attract any man's attention.

"Then wear something different."

***

_Windsor Castle_

To many noble ladies' delight, the King was holding another mask ball for his brother. Apparently one night wasn't enough for him to make a choice.

Among the other ladies, Eleanor and Margaret came arrived. Margaret had absolutely no interest in becoming the new duchess; instead, she was entertained to watch her sister.  Eleanor had her new gown adjusted to make her waist look as small as possible. Margaret peeked at Eleanor, who was trying to breathe.

"Sister, you look like you are going to pass out," she giggled.

"Once I'm the royal duchess," Eleanor said with determination. "It will be all worth it."

"Just make sure you can still bear children afterwards."

Eleanor paled after hearing her sister's merciless teasing. Yet, her loss of facial color wasn't due to anger. Wordlessly, she fell heavily on the ground.

"Somebody! Get her water!"

"A physician!"

"No, she needs-"

"Air!" Eleanor gasped after Margaret borrowed a valet's dagger to cut the laces of her gown.

To avoid any more embarrassment, Margaret asked the valets to carry her sister home.

The on-lookers couldn't have enough amusement from the incident until the music interrupted their laughter and chatting. The Duke arrived with the other male attendees. They dressed up the same way they did at the first mask ball. The Duke lent out his hand to the first lady he saw as other noblemen went to find partners with other ladies. Without the dominance of Eleanor, the Duke was much more relieved and danced with a several ladies.

To some ladies' disappointment, the Duke's dance steps were rather mediocre and he only nods to whatever they say to him.

Still, he could make a decent husband. After all, a gentler and kinder royal husband would be much better than an abusive and dominating one.

When Anne came, she looked around but found herself quite lost. She was no longer interested to find Richard anymore; and he was so far away. The man whom she danced with last time, he was nowhere to be seen either.

Only then a man came to her and bowed.

"We met again," he said.

"How would you know it's me?" Anne asked. After all, she wore a very different gown and a different mask.

"The last time you wore a gown golden as the sun," he remarked. "Tonight, you wore a gown silver as the moon. You have a theme."

By his voice and gesture, Anne knew he was the same man she danced with at the last ball.

The two began to dance.

"Last time, you mentioned that you have no intention to marry," he said. "Why is that?"

"I never said that," Anne replied. "I saw that I was not looking forward to marry."

"You are not excited to be a bride, either way."

"You don't understand," she said. "Are you betrothed to anyone?"

"No." And it was a slow reply.

"If you were betrothed, then you are to marry a complete stranger," she went on. "Then one ceremony, you will be bounded with that stranger for the rest of your life unless God takes one of you. It can be happiness or pure misery. But it is out of your hand."

"Why does it have to be misery?" He questioned. "Once you marry then you will have a household of your own. From then on, everything will be your own making."

"Not everything."

"You think I don't understand because I am a man, then you are wrong," he said. "A man has as much choice as a woman does in marriages."

"The Duke of Gloucester is free to make his choice," Anne pointed out.

"You don't know the whole story."

He sounded harsh now.

The two continued to dance in silence until he spoke.

"What is your name? Can you tell me this time?"

Anne did want to reveal her name. However, the name "Neville" was really hard for her to say out loud. Her father was a traitor to the King.

The bell rang.

"I have to go," she whispered.

She pulled away from him and ran out of the Great Hall.


	7. Chapter 7

The geese were active as ever.

Anne tried to keep them in line but her mind was elsewhere. She couldn't stop thinking about the man whom she danced with; but at the same time, she felt trapped more than ever. Maybe Mr. Pensier was right all along. Had she found a way to speak to Richard, somehow, things might have been resolved by now.

Her marital experience with Edouard of Lancaster had scarred her so much that she decided to never wed again. After their small, but splendid ceremony in France, their bedding ceremony was interrupted by Margaret of Anjou. Later, Margaret of Anjou gave her a stern lecture on true meaning of marriage - that she, Lady Anne Neville, was nothing but a pawn used by her father. Whether the marriage will be consummated, it will depend on her father's victory over the Yorks, Margaret of Anjou had told her.

Since then, Anne silently swore that she would never marry again.

However, now she realized that marriage was her only way out.

She was a Neville; daughter of a traitor and widow to the deceased Lancastrian heir.

Could she really survive on her own, even if the King were to grant her the share of fortune that is rightfully hers?

Women had only two paths: marriage or convent.

"You came back," Mr. Pensier said to her. "The King is holding another ball, for the Duke of Gloucester."

"I can't go back there," Anne murmured. "I am a Neville. What will he say to me once he knows who I really am?"

"Are you referring to the Duke or the man you danced with?"

Anne looked at him. "Him...the man I danced with."

She hadn't thought about Richard since she attended the ball.

"You will never know unless you tell him," Mr. Pensier said. "You know your value."

Anne was silent.

"This may be your last chance," Mr. Pensier continued. "You cannot stay here forever. If you do, then the Duke of Clarence would win."

Yes, indeed. If Anne were to remain in the convent herding geese, then George and Isabel would have all the fortunes and inheritance.

"I will go, if you are to help me again," Anne said. "But should I go to Richard, or to _him_?"

"Let your heart guide you," Mr. Pensier said.

***

_The Windsor Castle_

The third ball was held the same way as the first two.

Eleanor and Margaret came as expected. Eleanor sauntered into the Great Hall in small, painful steps. She had paid the servants of the Duchess of Clarence to smuggle shoes that belonged to Lady Anne. Eleanor's foot size, however, was larger than Anne's. Still, she tried everything could to fit into the shoes. She succeeded, but it was not comfortable to say at the least.

"You can laugh at me now, sister," Eleanor said to Margaret with confidence. "But once I'm a royal duchess, I would not need to walk again, ever."

Margaret only watched in amusement.

She would rather be an ordinary noble lady than embarrassing herself as thus.

The dance began.

Eleanor danced three rounds and fell. She pulled off the shoes and groaned.

The onlookers laughed.

Eleanor pulled herself up and painfully walked away.

After she was gone, the onlookers attention turned elsewhere - a lady wore in a gown dazzling like stars.

Everyone was enchanted by her.

One man walked up to her and took her hand.

Music began.

And the two danced.

"You didn't answer my question," he began. "I still don't know your name."

"As I don't know yours," Anne replied. "I have a change of heart."

"On what?"

"Last time I danced with you, I said I was not looking forward to get married," she said. "Now, I am changing my mind."

"Because of me?"

"Maybe."

His hands became tighter around hers. "Sometimes it's easier if marriages are arranged. Making your own choice is harder than you can ever expect."

"I recall that you are not betrothed to anyone," Anne said.

"I am not," he replied. "But soon, I believe, I will wed."

"To whom, if you don't mind I ask."

"To the lady I'm dancing with."

Anne blushed.

She said nothing more and continued to dance, wanting nothing other than dancing with her current partner.

The dance went on and on.

From distance, two servants were watching. They noticed the lady in the gown dazzling like stars.

And they paid particular attention on her dance steps and her movements.

They looked at each other and then quietly slipped away.

The music stopped, finally.

His grip on her remained strong. She didn't even realize his lips are on hers. His kiss was gentle yet passionate.

"Come with me," he said gently as he walked her out of the Great Hall.

***

The two came to the garden.

"You said that you will wed me," Anne began. "But you don't even know who I am."

"I don't need to," he replied. "Because I know that I find the right one."

"You think you can love me?"

"All I know is that you are here, right before my eyes," he replied. "My heart is telling me that you are the one. I want to marry you, and we will be happy."

"But what can I offer you?" She asked, looking down. "I may bring you great wealth, but also I may bring you nothing."

"What more could I need in life?" He laughed gently. "All I can ask for is a pleasant castle away from London, where we can be together. We will have peace, love, and children."

Silently, Anne removed her mask; as he removed his.

Under the moonlight, they saw each other's face.

Before her was a young man with dark hair and dark eyes. Those eyes...

"Richard..." Anne muttered.

He too was stunned.

_How could this be...._

The bell rang.

Midnight.

In a moment of panic, Anne turned and ran from him.

"Anne! Wait!"

He ran after her, but found her disappeared into the darkness.

All there left was a glass slipper on the grass, shining under the moonlight.


	8. Chapter 8

Holding the glass slipper in his hands, Richard paced back and forth.

"I swear, it is Anne!" He said with excitement. "I danced with her. It was her all along!"

Rob and Francis looked at each other. If it was Anne whom Richard danced with, where is she now?

"I want this entire castle searched!" Richard continued. "I will not stop until I find her!"

***

The entire castle _was_ searched.

All women age fourteen and older were summoned but none of them was Anne. The search lasted for three days and the Queen called for it to stop.

"It's obvious that the Neville girl is not here," she said.

"If she's not in the castle then she's somewhere else!" Richard exclaimed.

"But where?" Cecily, Duchess of York asked. "And where could she have obtained such fancy gowns and slippers?"

"She couldn't have gone very far," Richard said. "She must still be in London, _somewhere_."

The Queen looked uneasily at the King. _Don't tell me..._

***

In a bright sunny day, an announcement was released from the Windsor Castle. _The Duke of Gloucester had found the bride of his choice_ , it was announced. _However, she disappeared. All there left of her was a glass slipper. His Grace the King Edward of England has approved that any girl whose foot can fit into that slipper - whether she is a low-born peasant woman or a high-class lady - will become the bride of the Duke of Gloucester._

With that glass slipper safely placed in a coffer, Francis Lovell and Rob Percy went to every household in London.

Of course, the real purpose was to find Anne.

Anne's feet were dainty; but so were the feet of many other young women.

Cleverly, Francis placed a tiny nail in the slipper. The young women, especially those from a lower class, were extremely excited for their chance to become a royal lady. And yet, soon after they put on the slipper, they withdrew their foot in pain. Francis and Rob shook their head and moved on to the next household.

After seven days of searching, still no sign of Anne.

***

"Why is Margaret trying on the slipper first?" Eleanor snorted. "I am the older one."

Margaret Woodville did not argue with her sister. She sat quietly and took off her shoe. She slipped her foot into the slipper and winced in pain.

"Careful," Francis said as Margaret withdrew her foot.

Eleanor laughed. "Margaret has big toes! Let me try!"

She shoved Margaret out of the chair and sat as if she was usurping a throne. She grabbed the slipper and put it on without a hesitation.

"Ouch!" She withdrew her foot and rubbed her toe. "What did you do to it, sister? It hurts!"

"Girls," Jacquetta came. "Eleanor, get out of the way."

Francis' eyes widened as Jacquetta took the seat and removed her slippers.

"Not to disrespect you, Lady of Rivers," Rob said uneasily. "But aren't you little too old?"

"I am older than fourteen," Jacquetta said, rolling her eyes. "And I am eligible to wed and thus have the right to try on the slipper."

She waited patiently as Francis was about to place the slipper on her.

"Wait," Jacquetta stopped him and took the slipper. She shook it; and the tiny nail fell out. "Ah!"

Francis felt every inch of this muscle trembling as Jacquetta successfully put on the slipper.

"My, oh my," she smiled at Francis and Rob. "You can tell the Duke of Gloucester that I have saint's knees."

***

Richard could not be more in despair when Rob and Francis informed him what had occurred earlier on. The King burst out laughing. Thankfully, no one took it seriously and Richard was not to wed Jacquetta.

"Dickon," the King said. "I believe it's for the best if I arrange the marriage for you. Princess Mary of Burgundy is still an option."

"No," Richard stubbornly stood his ground. "Anne is my choice and I will not have anyone else."

The King helplessly looked at his youngest brother and didn't know what else to do.

Cecily Duchess of York gave him nod. _Let me speak to him._

The King took the cue and left the two of them alone.

"Richard," Cecily approached. "You need to let it go."

"I can't."

"Richard, you are the Lord of North and the Duke of Gloucester," Cecily told him. "You must not behave and think like a boy in love. Marriage has nothing to do with love. It is about alliance and security. Ned just regained his throne. England needs peace. We cannot make the York line into a laughingstock."

"I danced with her, Lady Mother," Richard insisted. "And I saw her! It was Anne!"

"How long have you interacted with her?" Cecily asked. "Ten minutes?"

"Even if it were ten minutes I know that she is the right one for me!" Richard said.

"What is the reason?" Cecily questioned. "Because she looked fair and dazzling in these gowns?"

"No, because I love her," Richard replied. "Anne...I have always loved her. Wherever she is, she will always stand out. I love her, just like you loved father."

***

Although the King had ordered the slipper-fitting to stop, Richard continued it with the support of his loyal friends.

Inside of a cook shop, the keeper's three daughters tried the slipper but their big feet couldn't fit.

"Is there any other maiden in the house?" Francis asked.

The keeper replied, "Yes there is. A kitchen maid, joined us a few weeks ago. She was brought here by two men."

"Who are these men?" Rob asked.

"I am not allowed to say."

"Bring her here," Richard ordered, with his heart pounding.

"But she's very greasy," the keeper's oldest daughter said. "And her face is too dirty."

"I say bring her," Richard insisted.

***

The keeper's daughter went to the back and then came back with a young woman behind her.

"Anne!"

Richard recognized her immediately.

The kitchen maid - Anne - was stunned.

She could not believe that she would be reunited with Richard again.

And she looked nothing like the way she was at the mask ball. Her face was covered with cinders; her hair was greasy; and the gown she wore was stained with oil.

"Richard," she murmured; her voice barely came out.

Without a hesitation, Richard went down on his knees. He took her foot and removed the heavy wooden slipper.

And he put the glass slipper on.

It was a perfect fit.

Richard removed his cloak and placed it on her shoulders.

"Come," he took her hand and walked her out of the cook shop.


	9. Chapter 9

Anne silently followed Richard. She laughed when she found herself standing before a sanctuary. It came in a full circle, it seemed. She had escaped from Clarence's household and hid in a sanctuary. From the sanctuary, she dressed up in these glittering gowns to attend a mask ball and to speak with the Duke of Gloucester. Who could've guessed that the masked man she danced with all this time was the Duke of Gloucester himself? She freaked out after he unmasked himself and ran away from him.

Only to be kidnapped by Clarence's men.

She was taken to an inn and worked in the kitchen under the watch of Clarence's men.

To her surprise, Richard came for her.

He recognized her and still wanted her despite her filthiness and that her face covered in cinders.

Fate must have a plan for her and Richard.

After they entered the sanctuary, Richard asked for a bath and a chamber. Anne followed the nuns. After she washed up and changed into the gowns that are appropriate for a lady, she went to see Richard. However, the mother abyss told her that he had left.

"He asked me to hand you this," the Mother Abyss told her.

It was a book.

"His Grace said that you will find the answer you were looking for after you read this."

Anne thanked her and returned to her chamber.

***

She sat on the bed and opened the book.

It was the story of _Ipomedon_.

Anne spent the whole night reading it, from beginning to the end. The knight Ipomedon was in love with a princess while concealing his identity. He defended her from three monsters. In the end, Ipomedon revealed his identity in triumph and married the princess. At the end of the book, she saw the signature of Richard and his motto. Carefully, she traced the R and G scribed by Richard.

Holding the book against her heart, she began to understand.

Richard loved her all along, just like how Ipomedon loved the princess.

She thought about the hard times she had since her father fell out with the King; the humiliation she suffered in the hands of Margaret of Anjou and Lancaster; and then mistreatment from George...

But Richard...

Tears fell from her eyes and stained on the alphabet R.

Anne began to cry.

She spent the whole night weeping, with the book in her arms.

***

The next day, Richard returned to the sanctuary to see her. He reached out his hands. Slowly, Anne placed her hands into his.

"Lady Anne," he muttered and brushed his lips against her knuckles.

"The book you gave me," Anne began. "I read it, from beginning to the end."

"And?"

"And it helped me finding the answer I was looking for," Anne replied. "After I returned to London, I was so lost. Truly, I didn't want to marry again. I wanted to be on my own, but I also wanted to be alone. I have been surrounded by who are unkind for too long."

"The book was given to me by your father," Richard told her. "At the time, I know that you and I are meant to be. But when I heard that you are marrying Lancaster..." He paused and then said, "Somehow I had this feeling that you and I will be together again. After we defeated Lancaster, the first thing I asked Ned is to grant me the permission to wed you. Ned agreed but he sent me to quell the Scottish uprising. When I returned to London, George told me that you joined a convent."

"That never happened," Anne said quietly. "I escaped from his manor. Had I not, I'm afraid that I might even be living today."

"Where did you go Anne?"

Anne turned away. "I sought sanctuary and helped the priest tending his geese. During my time at the sanctuary, I was thinking of you..."

She couldn't continue. Tears began to fall from her eyes.

She didn't shy away when Richard wrapped his arms around her. She wept against his chest. He stroked her hair and let her weep.

"It's all in the past now," he comforted her.

"I promised myself that I will never wed again," Anne cried. "I can't...I was nothing but an object...a pawn...He...he humiliated me...before so many..."

"He is gone now," Richard said, wiping her tears away. "He can't hurt you anymore."

"If you still want to wed me," Anne said, taking a deep breath.

"I do," Richard said. "I did back when we were in Middleham and still do and always will."

"I may bring you nothing."

"Anne, I want to wed you because I love you," Richard said to her. "We have been separated so many times but we always manage find our ways back to each other. You and I, we both wore a mask at the ball but we found each other. We belong together."

For a long moment, Anne said nothing.

But in the end, she nodded.

She placed her hand in Richard's.

***

When the morning came, a litter came to the sanctuary. A well-dressed gentleman came to fetch Anne. Instantly Anne recognized him.

"Francis!"

Francis grinned.

"Dickon asked me to come get you," he told her.

"Where are we going?"

"Home," he replied. "Middleham."

He then presented her a gift.

Anne unwrapped it and found a beautiful sapphire ring.

Without a hesitation, she placed it on her ring finger.

She got into the litter. Under Francis' protection, she was taken to Middleham, where a wedding will be held.

A wedding for Richard Duke of Gloucester and Lady Anne Neville.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on the fairy tale "Cinderella" and some other fairy tales that shared the same elements. Initially I was not willing to write a Richard x Anne fic based on "Cinderella" because the original story of Richard x Anne is like a Cinderella story itself. However, I changed my mind after seeing a manip of AnnetheSeaMaiden. I was very inspired so I began to write this. 
> 
> Lady Ursula is a real historical figure; she's the youngest daughter of Margaret Pole. By 1570, Anne of Cleves was England's new Queen and Margaret Pole was guarded in Tower of London.
> 
> Comment please :)
> 
> You may get confused because of the fic's title and Anne's situation in chapter 1. However, as the fic progress on, you will see how the fic got its title.


End file.
